Good News
by fullmetalscully
Summary: Ed receives some good news then shares it with Team Mustang
1. ed's reaction

**AN: "Hey, idk if you're still taking requests but if you are, could i request a fic where Ed finds out Winry is pregnant? I'll never be over the fact we neber saw Eds reaction :') if not, feel free to ignore sweetie 3" - Anon**

**i totally imagine ed pulling a maes hughes and running around screaming about his kid**

* * *

The mug in Ed's hand dropped to the floor, shattering into pieces. Winry sighed from across the room, placing a hand over her face, muttering that she _knew_ she should have waited until he was finished cleaning up after his morning coffee.

His mind stuttered as he stared at his wife, desperately trying to comprehend what she just said, but it was a struggle.

"P… Pre…"

"Yes, Ed," Winry replied slowly when he couldn't complete the word. "Pregnant."

For someone who was a child genius, he sure was finding it incredibly difficult to understand this simple piece of information.

Something clicked inside him and with a burst of energy he lunged for his wife with a grin on his face, wrapping his arms around her waist as she yelled in surprise. Ed laughed heartily as he spun her around in the air, tears threatening to fall down his face.

"We're pregnant!" he exclaimed, still spinning around with Winry. She loudly protested for him to put her _down_, but she was laughing. Finally, Ed did, and he stopped for a moment, simply looking at her flushed face. She was grinning herself, slightly breathless, her hair ruffled from being spun around in the air. She was a vision with her pink cheeks and beautiful smile. Ed leaned down and kissed her, Winry meeting him halfway, as they celebrated their new addition to the family. Ed's hand found its way into her hair, anchoring her in place, while Winry brought one hand to his shoulder, the other gripping the wrist near her ear.

"We're pregnant," he whispered as they broke apart, gazing into her eyes. The news had finally begun to set in, Ed's eyes widening in awe, and slightly in fear. Winry caressed his cheek, hands moving to smooth away the creases in his forehead with her thumbs.

Ed beamed at her, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving her in the centre of their kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Winry asked, watching her husband sprint from the kitchen.

"I need to tell Al!" he called back, picturing his brother's face when he revealed their big news. "And I need to tell Ling. Oh, I'm going to phone Mustang too!" Ed cackled to himself. "I even had kids before that loser! He owes me five hundred cenz!"

Winry shook her head but smiled after him. How could she not, when he was so excited?

"I'm going to tell Granny," Winry called into the house, not waiting for a reply. She knew the sound would carry to her animated husband already on the phone to his brother. Winry was _fairly_ certain that was Alphonse she could hear yelling through the phone. Well, when Ed wasn't yelling back at him.

Winry smiled as she walked down the path in the morning summer sunshine. There was a renewed energy within her, and she brought a hand to her stomach, splaying it across where there was life growing inside her.

There were already visions in her head of Ed teaching their child alchemy with Uncle Al giving demonstrations. Aunt May would try to persuade the child to follow the path of alkahestry, much to the dismay of their father, and there would no doubt be a petty argument as Winry and Al watched on, amused. Armstrong had already promised he would send over baby clothes – apparently knitting had been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations – so she chuckled to herself, picturing the dainty outfits that man could create with his behemoth hands. Mustang would tell tales of Ed during his time in the military, laughing at his misfortunes, while Miss Riza would chip in with her own comments, painting the picture that the General was just as idiotic as their Dad. Miss Gracia had already passed on all her cookery books as a wedding present, but had promised that when the baby came – she stressed the "when" with an added wink – she would cook her famous apple pie in its honour, passing on other hints and tips she had learned along the way while raising Elicia.

Winry grinned, a spring in her step.

She couldn't wait to meet their child.


	2. ed shares the good news

**AN: "I really love everything you've written for the camp nano thing. Could you write a sequel to your oneshot when Ed finds out that Winry's pregnant and he says he's going to phone Mustang and just Roy's reaction to the news?" - Anon**

**parental/older sibling team mustang is everything to me ;_;**

* * *

Ed was still grinning, wiping away happy tears, after he got off the phone with Ling. The Emperor congratulated him on his news, very happy for the pair. Lan Fan passed on her well wishes too, he was told. With only one more person to call. He chuckled to himself, a hint of mischief in his laugh.

"General Mustang," a voice greeted him.

Ed smirked.

"Hey Mustang."

"Oh, hello Edward. What can I do for you?"

"Pay up, bitch."

Pause.

"Excuse me?"

Ed almost cackled at the incredulity in his tone. "You heard me."

"Oh, I heard you. I just –" There was a quiet huff as he cut himself off, clearly irritated. This time Ed didn't try to hide his laugh. "To what are you referring too?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm referring too," Ed replied, smug, and he made sure Mustang could pick up every hint of it. Normally it was the General who was always acting smug. It was nice for the tables to be turned for once. "So, pay up."

"Winry is pregnant?" he asked in disbelief. "You kids don't waste any time," he added, muttering under his breath. Ed was too happy to let the comment get to him, but he still felt his cheeks heating up. There was a murmur on the other side of the phone, no doubt as the rest of the team overheard his news.

"Hell yeah, she is," Ed beamed to the wall in front of him, feeling a fresh set of happy tears creeping into the edge of his eyes. "We're going to have a kid," he added wistfully, the full weight of the news hitting him in that instant. His legs shook and he needed to sit down. Luckily, Winry had thought to put a chair next to the phone for events such as this. She was a smart woman and Ed made a mental note to thank her.

When Mustang replied there was no bite to his tone, no playful banter they usually shared. "I'm happy for you, Edward. Really."

"Thanks," he replied, finally remembering how to talk.

"Yeah, congrats chief!" he heard Havoc yell through the receiver. The volume of his voice rose, making Ed believe Mustang was holding the phone away from his ear, pointed towards his team. He could just picture them now and it made him grin again.

"Congratulations, Edward," Hawkeye called, her voice warm. He could almost picture the smile on her face.

"Ed! Congrats, man," from Breda.

"Congratulations!" Fuery piped up.

"Thank you, guys," he sniffed, wiping away those pesky happy tears that begun to fall a third time. "Really, thank you."

"Of course," Mustang replied, as if it was obvious this was what their reaction would be. In truth, although he had kinda hated Mustang at first, he thought of that whole team as parental figures when he worked with them. They had always been so good to him an Al, always supported them, and kept their best intentions at heart. The day he left the military, Ed was sad to leave Team Mustang because of how attached he had gotten to them all. He had missed them dearly, even the bastard, but it wasn't goodbye. Whenever he and Winry were in Central they would stop by for a visit, and vice versa whenever military life drew them out east.

With a new chapter in his life, came a new beginning.

This was another new chapter and that new beginning would have a bundle of pink mush that he would love with his whole entire being at the start of it.

"Tell Winry to take care of herself," Mustang wished. "And you too, Edward."

"Thanks, Mustang," he replied sincerely. "I will."

"You will find your money in your hands in due course," he added, voice clipped, displeased at having lost.

Ed grinned again, but his heart softened. It had been a dumb bet Ed had made the day he left for the military, between the two of them. It was clear to see the relationship Mustang and Hawkeye shared, and Ed could understand why they needed to focus, however it was plain as day. Looking back through their time together, Ed wondered how he hadn't seen it sooner. When Al told him what happened with Lust – and Hawkeye's reaction – that cemented the thought in his mind.

So, in an effort to try and push their co-dependency into something more, he had bet he would have kids before Mustang –

"Wait," Ed interjected, a thought just occurring to him.

"Yes?"

"Did you take that bet knowing that you would lose?"

The other side of the line was quiet before Mustang replied. "I needed some excuse to get out of giving you money for the kid."

Ed snorted. "Tight bastard."

"Goodbye Edward," Mustang replied, ignoring Ed's comment. There was a hint of amusement in his tone.

Ed hung up, his own grin on his face. Shaking his head, he stood and exited the front door, beginning the short trek to Grannie's.

A week later there was a bunch of flowers delivered for Winry from the whole team, along with an envelope from the each of them. One, however, was only addressed to Ed, and he recognised the writing immediately. Chuckling to himself, he opened it, knowing his money from Mustang would be inside. Along with that, there was something else and two notes.

_Don't spend it all at once_

_Mustang_

Ed's eyes widened. Not only had he held his end of the bargain and coughed up the five hundred cenz, there was an extra _seventy_ _thousand_ cenz in there for them too.

_To help you prepare for losing sleep for the next eighteen years. Get those hours in now, Fullmetal_.

"Bastard," Ed chuckled to himself in disbelief, staring at the money in front of him. He gripped the envelope tightly, grinning.

_Not so tight after all, then_, Ed thought.


End file.
